Stormy Weather
by Renaki
Summary: When Shippo can't sleep after a nightmare during a thunderstorm, he and Inuyasha share a special moment together. I suck at summaries, but please r&r! All comments Welcome!


This is my first Inuyasha one-shot, so please r&r!

Disclaimer: I don't or ever will own Inuyasha

The day ended quickly for Inuyasha and his friends. Together, they had fought a jaguar demon that had been terrorizing one of the nearby villages, and in turn gained a reward- two new shards of the Shikon Jewel. That night, soon after everyone was asleep, a storm started brewing. The wind whistled through the trees as rain came down upon the houses of the village. Lightening flashed and thunder crashed not soon after.

-

Little Shippo was sleeping next to Kagome when he started tossing and turning.

-

_Shippo was quickly running through the forest, trying to escape something. _

"_Someone help me!" He cried. He nervously turned his head and ran faster. The Thunder Brothers were closing in on him._

"_No one can help you now, kitsune!" Maten sneered, patting the pelt of Shippo's father._

_Hiten laughed evilly. "But don't worry; you'll be joining your father sooner than you think!" He raised his staff and launched his attack full force at Shippo._

"_AAA-"_

"AAHH!" he jolted awake when thunder crashed once again. He panted heavily as a thin layer of sweat was upon his brow.

'Wow! What a nightmare!' he warily thought to himself.

He looked around. It was still raining hard outside, and his friends, including Kagome, were still asleep.

"I don't know how they can sleep through all this!"

Shippo slipped out of the blanket, being careful not to wake Kagome. He quietly went over to her bag, reached inside and found a bottle of water. In a matter of minutes, his thirst was quenched.

"Much better." He sighed in content.

Just then, lightening flashed again, catching the corner of his eye. After which, a huge thunderclap rolled through the sky, causing Shippo to jump in the air.

"GAH!" he yelled. The poor kitsune then landed on top of Inuyasha, toppling him over and awaking him in the process.

"What the-!?" The angry hanyou grabbed him by the tail. "Shippo! What are you doing!?"

Shippo cringed at his voice. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha! Please don't hurt me!" he panicked.

"I'll give you ten seconds to explain."

Shippo gulped. How can he explain his fear to Inuyasha without being laughed in his face?

-

The loudest thunderclap broke the silence. Shippo gasped and curled up into a ball, shivering all the while.

"Shippo…what-?" He started. Then a sudden thought popped into Inuyasha's head. "Shippo…" he said.

"Y-Yeah…?" He stammered, fearing the worst.

"It's the thunder, isn't it?"

"U-Uh-huh." Shippo stopped shivering after noticing the tone in Inuyasha's voice had changed.

"Shippo, you know that it's just a noise, don't ya?" he replied.

"I know, but…" he said tears starting to form in his eyes.

"But what…?"

"…when-whenever it-it storms like this…it reminds me of…"

"Yeah?"

"…it reminds me of the day the Thunder Brothers killed papa…" Shippo started to cry.

Inuyasha then did what Shippo didn't expect. He gently loosened the grip on Shippo's tail and caressed him in his arms.

-

After a few moments of this, Shippo looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. They were no longer angry, but instead were gentle and loving, like his father's.

He wiped his tears away. "Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for doing that."

"It's nothing. Now you'd better get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

" 'K." he started to go back to Kagome, then paused. "Hey, Inuyasha…"

"What is it?"

"Can I…sleep with you tonight?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Alright, but just for tonight."

Shippo hopped back into his lap and curled up in his arms.

"G'night, runt." Inuyasha said softly, drifting back to sleep.

Shippo yawned. He looked out the window and saw the stars coming out again.

"Good night…" he fell asleep.

That night, Shippo no longer had nightmares. Only dreams of being with Inuyasha…his new papa.

-Owari-

A/N: I know it was kinda short, but I just wanted something special to happen between Shippo and Inuyasha. I was actually inspired to write this during a rainstorm that kept me awake one night, and it wouldn't leave my head 'till I wrote it down. Anyway, Please Review!


End file.
